


Trial By Touch

by helens78



Category: Harry Potter RPF, Stargate Atlantis RPF
Genre: M/M, iPhone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-28
Updated: 2008-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David and Jason meet in an Apple Store and go on to have an encounter in a public restroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trial By Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrose/gifts).



Third time. _Third time_ in a _row_ this guy had gotten between David and the new piece of technology he'd been waiting to see, and this time David was about ready to jerk the MacBook Air out of the guy's hands. First it was the new iPod Touch, which had been warm from the guy's hands; then the iPhone, which had been warm and covered in fingerprints. If the guy hadn't been hot, David would have given up by now. As it was, he was still irritated.

He'd opened up TextEdit on the Air; David sighed as he started playing around with the keyboard, entering information. He was quick, though, a fast typist, and finally, _finally_ he was finished and he walked away. Out the store door. What a fucking _weirdo_.

David swooped in before anyone else had a chance to so much as breathe near the Air; he was ready to close the application when he noticed what it actually _read_.

He glanced out the door, wide-eyed. "Oh, you're kidding," he said.

`You know, stalking a bloke around the Apple Store isn't the best way to get to know him. How about this: there's a public restroom down the hall. Yes, I know, cheap date, but I can't remember where I parked, and who wants to wait to get out to the parking lot when there's a restroom stall nearby? I'll take the last stall on the left. Right now.`

`My name's Jason.`

David wiped out the file and headed for the restroom. It seemed empty enough, which still didn't mean this was his kind of thing; the last time he'd hooked up with another guy in a public restroom, at least it was a public restroom in a gay bar and not a fucking _shopping mall_. He was still mapping out possible comebacks to that stupid text file when he pushed into the stall, and then Jason grabbed him by the shirt, muscled the door closed, and shoved David up against it.

"Hi," he said. "And your name would be...?"

"David."

"Do you want to fuck me, David?"

"You have got to be kidding me--"

"Do I _look_ like I'm kidding?"

David looked him over. He was holding out a condom, better-looking from this close up than he'd been in the Apple Store, and David sighed at his own lack of self-restraint. "Give me that," he muttered, and Jason grinned and turned around as David got the condom on. "Do you have lube, too?" he sneered.

"The lube's already taken care of." Jason pushed his jeans down around his thighs. "Hurry up."

"Nice ego," David said, pushing Jason up against the wall. "Does this approach work for you every time?"

"Pretty much."

_Already prepped_, David thought, and then, _fuck it_. He pushed in, hard, quick, gasping when Jason just stood there and opened up and let him sink inside him in one fast thrust. "Jesus," David panted. "You just--" He thrust in again, harder this time. "You like it rough?"

"You have no idea," Jason chuckled, but he didn't have the breath to chuckle for long; David started up in earnest now, just fucking him harder and harder until they were shaking the stall walls and making enough noise to get themselves thrown the hell out if they were unlucky and somebody came in.

David finished first; he collapsed against Jason's back and waited as Jason jerked himself off, quick and dirty, probably getting come all over the stall wall. David pulled away and tossed the condom into the toilet, still panting.

It took a few minutes to clean up; David was still bright red from the exertion by the time they got out of the stall. They'd been lucky; no one had come in, and everything seemed close enough to normal--Jason wasn't even limping.

"You do this a lot?" he asked Jason, eyebrows raised.

"Not as often as I should." Jason looked him over, head to foot and back again. "Want to get coffee?"

"Uh." David blinked. _Well, why the hell not._ "Okay. Where?"

"How about my place? I have an espresso machine."

"The day can't get any weirder," David muttered. "Okay. Fine."

_-end-_


End file.
